In this project, we seek to 1) clarify and expand the nosology of the hereditary movement disorders; 2) contribute to the understanding of their underlying biochemical basis; 3) determine the most effective treatment for each disorder; and 4) suggest guidelines for couseling individuals at risk. General syndromes under study include the dystonias, tic disorders, Huntington's chorea, and myoclonus. Approaches include standard epidemiologic and clinical genetic studies together with collaborative efforts in evaluating the role of neurotransmitters such as dopamine, their precursors, and metabolites, and their necessary cofactors.